Last Christmas
by xXFletcherliciousXx
Summary: Will this be Troy & Sharpay's best christmas ever? Or will it end in tears? Find out in 'Last Christmas' Better than it sounds, I dont like writing summaries!


"_Happy Christmas gorgeous"_ I felt a soft voice breath down my neck.

It was Christmas day and Troy had woken me up at silly o'clock because he was 'excited'. No joke, when it comes to Christmas he turns into a 5 year old. I just grunted back a _'Hi'_ and rolled back over in the spacious double bed to go back to sleep. _"Do you want your present?" _he said excitedly, almost unable to contain his enthusiasm. Like a puppy Troy has endless amounts of energy, I guess that's what you get for having a basketball star as your boyfriend! _'Hey hey hey, thought we agreed that no presents were needed this year because of the cost of this place?'_ I raised my arms to indicate I was talking about the house we had just recently moved into, it hadn't been a cheap move for either of us, but we both agreed at the time that this would be each others Christmas for a while because we couldn't afford anything else. And he just broke that agreement. _"Cant I buy my girlfriend a small gift to show how much I love her and adore her? Besides it is the Christmas season, It's the time for giving and receiving, which means im allowed to buy you a small something and it means you have to receive it with no complaints about the cost" _I have to admit that this is one of the many things I love about him, he's sweet and endearing. He produced a small black box from his pocket and handed it to me. Gently lifting the lid I peered inside to see 2 small silver rings, one with a shiny gem stone delicately placed on the top, the other was chunkier and had the gem placed into the band.

"_Miss Sharpay Evans, would you do me the honour of marrying me?" _

I was stunned into silence. Troy was perched on the edge of the bed looking rather anxious. _'Yes'_ I answered in a small voice, I was on the verge of crying but I was determined not to. My boyfriend of 2 years had just asked me to marry him and I wasn't about to ruin it by crying. He took the engagement ring out of the mysterious looking box and slid it onto my shaking hand; I did the same for him.

-------

"_Sharpay, bloody hurry up, otherwise were going to be late for the party" _

'_Im straightening my hair, I don't want to look like a complete mess.'_

"_Oh you might want to iron that t shirt then" _

That was it. Id had enough of Troy and his sarky remarks, I reached out for the can of hairspray in front of me and threw it with all the force I could find down the corridor, it completely missed Troy but the thought was there.

"_Ok, Ok im going to go and wait in the car" _Good. He had got the hint that I didn't want him standing in the doorway huffing and sighing. _"Oh and if your going to throw stuff at me then at least work on your aim so it has some chance of hitting me"_ He called back up the hallway. Id had enough of him. I turned off my strengtheners and picked up my bag that was on the bed and marched up the wooden, echoic corridor. I wrenched open the door and stepped out into the picture perfect winter scene that was our snow covered front yard. I now regretted not picking up a coat on my way out but I was angry so I was just going to have to get on with it. I locked the house and stormed over to the car that was parked in the driveway, carefully avoiding the patches of ice. I opened the car door and got inside, closing the door. There was an awkward silence between me and Troy.

'_Are you going to start the car then? I mean, you don't want to be late or anything'_ I snapped at him.

"_I was just giving you a chance to run back inside to get whatever you've left behind this time"_ He retaliated whilst turning the engine on and reversing out the drive. Me and Troy have been engaged since Christmas day; it is now New Years Eve and were already arguing. To celebrate the New Year Taylor and Chad have invited us to there party, but right now im not in the partying mood.

After a very long and awkward car ride we arrived at the party, we got out of the car arguing, we walked up to the house arguing but as soon as we stepped through the threshold the act was on, we had to be a happy couple, But really it was just a charade. As soon as we could we joined our separate cliques, Troy went and joined the old basketball team whilst I went off with Taylor to find the rest of our old friends, but one person was missing. Gabriella. Over the years that she had been at East High we had our ups and downs, well mainly downs but at Graduation we really connected and I was looking forward to meeting up with her again. Oh well, she might get here later.

After the countdown had ended and most other people had gone home I decided it was time to go find Troy and to depart too, although I still felt like driving home without him. I wove around the few people that were left at the house to try and find him but I couldn't. I checked my phone for any messages that he might have sent to me about his whereabouts but that would be too considerate for him. I wandered into the kitchen still in search of my missing fiancée and stumbled upon something I would rather not have, Right in front of me was Gabriella and Troy making out, I think you can imagine how mad I was. I know they had a high school romance and they were the couple that everybody envied but I thought he was over her, he told _me_ that he was over her right after he asked _me_ out but right then I didn't know what to think. They obviously weren't over each other.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! I thought we were friends Gabi? And You! 6 days ago you PROPOSED to me and now you're off making babies with some other girl?! You're unbelievable Troy"_

Right at that moment I was so mad that I took my engagement ring off my finger and threw it at Troy, I turned on my heels to walk out and heard a groan of pain from behind me. I hope the ring hit him on the head, he deserved it. I stormed out of the house and all the way back to the car, I hauled open the door and threw myself onto the drivers seat, closing the door behind me and proceeded to cry. I was too upset to drive anywhere but looking back I think fate was telling me too, I could hear shouts and footsteps running over to the car. The passengers door suddenly opened and in hopped Troy, the last person I wanted to see right now.

"_Troy just get out, I don't want to see you ever again in my life" _I sobbed while trying to hide the tears.

"_Well its sort of too late now since you've agreed to marry me" _Troy laughed, how could he laugh at a time so serious?

"_Well were not married yet, there's still time for me to cancel it" _

"_Sharpay, honestly there was nothing between us. Were just friends!"_ Troy edged closer to me, I could smell the alcohol in his breath. It was so strong that I could almost taste it.

"_Just friends?! What so you were ramming your tongue down another girls throat and you have the balls to tell me that your 'just friends'? I don't think so Troy, if we've got to lie to each other for the rest of our lives then I can't be with you. Sorry" _Wait! Why was I apologising for him being such a dick?

"_But Shar, Look at me! How can you say no to this? Im adorable" _he smirked whilst pointing to his face.

"_You're pissed out of your head Troy. Im going to take you home so I can drop you off and collect my things and go back to my mum and dads house. You're no good for me now" _As I was saying this I reversed off the snowy driveway and started to drive back the way we had come.

"_Fine, do you know what? I don't need you either! I was doing very well on my own thanks and then you turned up in my life and look at me now. So many things I had to give up for you, and how do you repay me? By doing this to me so go ahead, move back in with your parents! See if I care" _Troy ranted in the seat next to me; I sat in silence next to him, not wanting to make things harder than they already were. Tears started to fill up in my eyes making it hard for me to see in the pitch black darkness ahead, I heard a screech of brakes and a pounding of car horns and after that I can't remember a thing.

-------

"_Happy Christmas gorgeous"_ I felt a soft voice breath down my neck.

I was sure I had heard that before. I rolled over to find Troy lying next to me but also felling a sharp bolt of pain zip through my body. I looked down at my arm to see an array of scars all over it, haunting me still from last Christmas when Troy and I had a huge argument, ending it in a car crash and me in hospital. But that's now behind us, we try to forget about it because that was then, and this is now.

"_Sharpay hunny, let's say we try this again." _Troy said softly, producing a box from the bedside table. I knew what was coming. _"Sharpay, will you marry me?"_

Even though I knew what he was going to say I was still stunned into silence.

"_Yes."_


End file.
